1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Graphical User Interfaces (GUIs), and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer programs for interfacing with a GUI that provides gaze-assisted navigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current computer interfaces, a mouse-controlled screen cursor travels over the virtual real estate of a display-rendered desktop, at speeds determined by hand speed and mouse sensitivity. Over the years, the size of the virtual desktop real estate has increased due to the appearance of larger screen sizes, increased screen resolutions, multiple screens, etc. However, the gearing of the human input device, the mouse, which controls the cursor, has not changed. For instance, moving a mouse on a desktop of 640×480 requires only a few inches, at most, of hand movement, usually involving only wrist motions. However, with a desktop resolution of 2560×1600, or greater when using multiple screens, a user cannot use solely the wrist to move the mouse cursor from one side of the desktop to the opposite side, or from one display to another. In this scenario, a “mouse hand shuffle” is sometimes required, where a user moves the mouse as far as the mouse can go before falling off the mouse pad, then lifts the mouse up, moves the mouse back, drops the mouse down again, and moves the mouse on the pad again. This is a cumbersome operation that makes interfacing with large displays tiring.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.